


The Sweet Lioness and her Dragon Prince

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Robert Rebellion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar never married Elia, Underage Sex, but not underage under Westerosi standards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's time for the Royal Wedding.Sequel toThe prince and the Lioness.





	The Sweet Lioness and her Dragon Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's age: 
> 
> Jon and Rhaena: 17 
> 
> Myrcella: 16
> 
> Daeron: 13

_**Myrcella Lannister:** _

 

The roar of the crowd was earth-shattering as the final two jousters made their ways to the arena. Myrcella clapped hard when her intended rode majestically atop his back Destrier named Shadow. She was at the Royal Pavilion with her family along with all the royal family members. King Rhaegar took his seat higher than anyone at the top, alongside him was his wife Queen Lyanna Stark and his mother Rhaella Targaryen. Princess Rhaena was seated below them with her betrothed Lord Bruce Arryn, the hand of the King Jon Arryn's great-nephew and the heir to the Kingdom of Vale.

Below them in the Royal Pavilion were the Lannisters, the Martells, the Arryns and Queen Lyanna's family members. Lord Brandon Stark was seated with his wife Lady Catelyn Stark and their children, Sansa Stark and Rickon Stark. His eldest son Robb was left behind in Winterfell with his newly pregnant wife Lady Alys Karstark. Lord Eddard Stark of Moat Cailin and his wife Lady Ashara Dayne were also in attendance with their two children, Arthen Stark and Arya Stark. The grad tourney was arranged to celebrate the twin weddings of Prince Jon Targaryen with Myrcella and Princess Rhaena with Lord Bruce Arryn. The weddings were to take place in two days time, during the first day of the new century.

The two-week tourney was at its concluding stage. Lady Meera Reed of Greywater Watch won the archery contest and Lord Benjen Stark of the Kingsguard won the melee and went on to crown Princess Rhaena as the Queen of love and beauty. Jousting exceeded everyone's expectation and the final two riders were Ser Loras Tyrell and the crown prince Jon Targaryen.

Myrcella bit her nails in anticipation as Prince Daeron helped his brother to mount his horse. She could see that her intended was feeling discomfort atop his black Destrier, no doubt, the effect of his previous match against Ser Arthur Dayne. The previous match went on for nine rounds. Both the crown prince and the Sword of the Morning had traded several blows before Jon unhorsed his mentor on the ninth round. Both men laughed uncontrollably and hugged each other afterward to the roar of the crowd.

“Do you think he is alright, Uncle Jaime?” she questioned her uncle with concern. Her uncle was a member of the Kingsguard. Lord Tywin was furious when Ser Jaime Lannister chose the white cloak instead of his destined position as the Lord of Casterly Rock but later made peace with the fact and let his eldest son choose his own way. The White Lion was dismounted by the other finalist Ser Loras Tyrell of High Garden, two rounds before.  
  
Uncle Jaime smiled at her, “He is fine, Cella. That brat is tougher than the valyrian steel.” Cella nodded and watched her betrothed taking his position, the red ribbon that she presented as a favor still tied around his arm. He was wearing his father's old armor, the same one King Rhaegar donned during the Tourney of Harrenhal which he won and crowned Lady Lyanna Stark as the Queen of Love and Beauty as well as the queen of his heart.  
  
King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna's story was one for the ages. The songs were sung about them as of how the wolf-maid of Winterfell stole the King's heart during the tourney that made the King bend his knee in front of everyone and request she-wolf's hand in marriage.  
  
Growing up, it was one of Cella's favorite stories. Her mother hated it but Aunt Genna and Uncle Tyrion told her the events that transpired during the Tourney of Harrenhal and afterward. After King Aerys' demise during the Defiance of Duskendale, his eldest son Prince Rhaegar was crowned as the King of Westeros and mounted the Iron Throne. For five years he had ruled the kingdom alone, without a queen.

Several lords flaunted their daughters and granddaughters in front of the king but he refused to even look at any of them. Finally, after five years due to the pressure of his mother Queen Reagent Rhaella Targaryen and the small council, King Rhaegar decided to wed. Thus, the Tourney of Harrenhal was arranged, to find a queen for the king. Her mother Lady Cersei Lannister and Princess Elia Martell of Dorne were the leading contenders, but none expected the wild she-wolf of the North to arrive and swept the king off his feet. They got married two moons later in sept of Baelor thus creating the strongest regime since the time of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen uniting the North, Riverlands and the Vale to the Crown. The latter by offering the hand of the King position to Lord Jon Arryn.  
  
A year later Queen Lyanna gave birth to the twins, the Crown Prince Jon Targaryen and Princess Rhaena Targaryen. During their journey from the Casterly Rock, Jon told her the story of why he was named in the northern name instead of valyrian one. When the queen was pregnant for the first time, there was a huge fight between the queen and her husband about naming their first child. After hours of argument, they decided to settle the conflict on the archery field with the condition that the winner gets to choose the name of their eldest child. Queen Lyanna won the contest and chose the names Jon for a boy, after the King of Winter Jon Stark and Lyarra, if it was a girl, after her own mother.  
  
The Gods favored the crown as the king and the Queen were blessed with twins. As agreed, Queen named their eldest child as Jon and King Rhaegar named their only daughter as Rhaena. Four years later, Queen Lyanna gave birth to another boy. The young prince was named as Daeron by his brother after the King Daeron the young. Of all the Royal children Jon was only one born with dark brown hair and dark violet eyes that almost dark as the midnight sky. Princess Rhaena and Prince Daeron, both have the silver blonde hair just like their father and steely grey eyes of their mother.  
  
All three royal children brought immense joy to the King and the Queen and to the entire kingdom as well. Their eldest son, Jon was a great warrior, trained by the some of the greatest warriors in the seven kingdoms, including Cella's uncle Ser Jaime Lannister of the King's Guard. From what her grandfather told her that Jon has all the potential to become the greatest king in the history of the seven kingdoms and Myrcella should do her part to help him rule.  
  
Prince Daeron was a wild spirit, the trait he shared with his cousin Lady Arya Stark. It wasn't officially announced, but Myrcella knew that the queen was planning to wed her youngest son with her niece Arya, whom people call as Queen Lyanna reborn.  
  
Princess Rhaena was a beautiful maiden with honey filled voice and her harp skills were second to none. Myrcella and Rhaena developed a great friendship ever since Cella arrived in King's landing six moons ago after her betrothal with the Crown prince. Her uncle Tyrion and aunt Genna also accompanied her to the capitol. Her mother wanted to come but Lord Tywin knew that her mother wasn't held in high standards by the Queen and the queen mother, commanded Cersei to remain in Castely Rock with her husband Raynard Ruttiger and Cella's younger siblings Joffery and Tommen.  
  
Queen Lyanna and the queen mother took the future princess under their wings and mentored her in the duties of a queen. Lord Tywin, Cersei and the rest of her family only arrived a fortnight ago to grace the tourney.  
  
The sudden murmur broke Cella's train of thoughts as she turned to look at her husband to be. Princess Rhaena abandoned her seat from the Royal Pavilion and brought her own beautiful white courser to her brother. Jon looked at the Tyrell knight with a disgust and mounted his sister's horse with a determined look, sending his own black Destrier away from the tourney field.  
  
Myrcella didn't understand and turned to look at her uncle Tyrion for answers. Tyrion chuckled, “Ser Loras' mare is in heat and it'll distract Prince's horse.” It did not amuse Myrcella, not even a bit.  
  
“Next time it should be you the one to recognize these things and help your husband”, Lord Tywin told her with a stern face. She scowled at the young Tyrell knight in anger and turned her attention to the jousting lane.  
  
Both the finalists saluted the king, rode to the far ends of the list, and couched their lances, ready. The horns blew for the tourney's final joust. They downed their helmets and galloped at full speed. Both the riders collided in the middle of the field and the next moment Ser Loras was in the ground, screaming in pain clutching his rib cage.  
  
Cella heard applause, cheers, whistles, shocked gasps, excited muttering, and over it all the rasping, raucous laughter of Prince Oberyn Martell, no doubt enjoying the sight of a Reachman in the ground. Alongside him, Prince Viserys Targaryen and his wife Princess Arianne Martell, roaring with laughter as well. Myrcella spared a glance at the Tyrells and saw them throwing daggers at the Royal Pavilion. It was no secret that Tyrell tried to betroth Margaery Tyrell to Jon but Queen Lyanna rejected the prospect and chose Myrcella for her eldest son. Then they tried for Princess Rhaena for their heir Willas Tyrell but the crown once again rejected the proposal in favor of Lord Bruce Arryn. In the end, the Tyrells had to settle for Ser Edmure Tully for Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark for Lord Willas Tyrell. Lord Willas was also offered the Hand of the King's position, that he'll assume once Lord Arryn retires.  
  
The crowd once again erupts when Queen mother Rhaella Targaryen rose from her seat and made her way towards her grandson. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerard Hightower, the White Bull shadowed her with a box made of myrish glass. In the box, there was a crown made of beautiful wildflowers for the victor to crown his Queen of love and beauty. Jon climbed off from his horse with a broad smile and kissed his grandmother on the cheeks. During their journey from the Casterly Rock to King's Landing, the prince spoke most about his grandmother and it was no secret among the people that Queen Rhaella was his favorite person in the world. Queen mother kissed her grandson in return and raised his hand to the thunderous ovation of the crowd.  
  
“Prince Jon!” the crowd shouted on top of their lungs as he accepted the floral crown from his grandmother and climbed up towards the royal pavilion. His dark black eyes locked with her own emerald ones as he beelined towards her. Myrcella forgot to breath when Jon winked at her and gently placed the crown over her head. The huge roar of the crowd was drowned in the joy that she couldn't hear and see anything other than the man before her.  
  
He placed his finger under her chin and without a word, he lifted her up and pressed his lips to her, shocking the entire crowd. despite spending the last six moons together, it was their first kiss. She would have sworn on her grandmother's grave that the earth moved, tilting on its axis under her feet as he pulled her closer, slid his fingers into her hair and adjusted the angle of her head so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue forcing her lips apart, diving into her mouth as though he were starved and she his only meal. When her fingers tugged more insistently at his hair, he groaned again and cupped the back of her head. Their tongues were dueling with a need so strong and both moaned into each other's mouth.  
  
They broke their exotic kiss after hearing a man clearing his throat from behind. Myrcella turned around to see King was standing behind her. “Your grace,” she said and lowered her head to hide the blush that crept up on her face. “Two more days,” he said simply in his low voice and patted his son on the shoulders. Queen Lyanna approached with a bright smile, “I guess it's time for me to become a grandmother,” she whispered in Cella's ears and kissed her forehead lovingly.  
  
Myrcella smiled brightly and lifted her head to witness several people watching her with different emotions on their faces. Her father, uncle Jaime and Tyrion were the ones who smiled lovingly at her. Her grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister's face was emotionless but she knows he was happy and her mother scowled at her, no doubt disappointed at her daughter's behavior in front of the court but Myrcella didn't care about her mother's opinion. She knew if she wanted to be a good queen, she should forget everything her mother taught her and follow the lessons she learned from Queen Lyanna and the queen mother. _“A King should rule the kingdom and the Queen should rule the King,”_  her future good mother once told her and Myrcella should do well to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wedding and Bedding.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Plz, share your thoughts.


End file.
